cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack
Applejack is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is an Earth pony who works as a farmer on the outskirts of Ponyville. She ultimately becomes the wife of Shinesire. Background Applejack was born and raised in Ponyville on her family's apple farm. While growing up and learning the skills of being a farmer, Applejack became very close friends with Shinesire and Coloratura. Applejack's parents died in a tragic accident, and shortly after, her grandmother, Granny Smith, passed away as well, leaving Applejack alone to have to care for her younger sister, Applebloom. She is also a veteran of the Equestrian Army who served in the Kirin War alongside Rarity, seeing much heavy fighting and serving with great distinction. Since then, Applejack has had a particularly close bond with Rarity. With this, Applejack continues handling the farm and looking after Applebloom. Eventually, Applejack meets Twilight Sparkle, and takes her to Ponyville to show her around and meet her friends. In the end, Applejack helps Twilight rescue Princess Luna, leading to Twilight moving to Ponyville. Applejack then becomes one of the leading members of Twilight's circle, and is also Twilight's closest and best friend out of all of them. As such, Applejack greatly helps fight hostile enemies in fierce battles and brave perilous adventures in order to help Twilight and her friends, while in her spare time, she's working on her farm. While Twilight starts moving into Ponyville, Applejack is reunited with Shinesire, and together, Applejack greatly helps Shinesire stop Prince Isles, then later on return to the Crystal Empire and reclaim the throne from Hass. Afterwards, Applejack and Shinesire develop deep romantic feelings for each other, and they eventually get married and have a son. Appearance Applejack is a golden tan Earth pony with a blond mane and tail. Her blond mane has swept bangs covering her forehead while the rest is tied up in a ponytail, and her wavy tail is also tied up in a ponytail as well. She has green eyes and freckles, and she commonly wears a cowboy hat. She also speaks with a Southern American accent. Personality and Traits Applejack is extremely kind, friendly and helpful, and is very caring and considerate. She is mostly very calm and shows a high understanding amount of patience. She is always very nice and polite towards others and she always tries to help others out as best she can. She is also very playful and also makes witty conversation, often liking to play with others. She is incredibly friendly and kind to others and she is mostly very happy and has a great love of playing. However, while she is a genuinely very friendly and happy individual, she can be very stubborn and too prideful for her own good, and she can display a little bit of an ego. Even so, she still tries to remain calm and she becomes very remorseful whenever she loses her temper. She still tries to maintain a patient and very polite and even affectionate demeanor. She is an extremely hard workers and she highly values hard work, family and her friendships more than anything. She is shown to be very honest, yet tries her hardest not to cause offense to anyone. She is also incredibly intelligent, likely one of smartest in Ponyville, and she always tries to act and think rationally, hardly ever falling into hysteria. She can also be a bit flirty with a few others, particularly Shinesire. She also commonly displays country mannerisms as well. Skills and Abilities Like other Earth ponies, Applejack interacts with objects using her hooves or her mouth. She is a highly skilled farmer and has high skill at apple collecting. She is also an expert cook and chef and can prepare all sorts of meals. She is also skilled at playing the fiddle as well. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Hard Workers Category:Pure of Heart Category:The Messiah Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Empowered Characters Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Enforcers Category:Gunman Category:Ingenue Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Forgivers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Genius Category:Harbingers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Advocates Category:In Love Characters Category:Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Category:Wise Heroes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Married or Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Orphans Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Survivors Category:Tomboys Category:One Man Army Category:Vigilantes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rescuers Category:Recurring Category:Business Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Right Hand Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Deal Makers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:Mentor Category:Determinators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Virtually Resourceful